Unicopy One-shots
by Scars N Hearts
Summary: Unikitty and GCBC one-shots and mini-series. Humanized. We need more Unicopy love going around.
1. Chapter 1

She notices the cop car tailing her.

She wasn't going to lie. She did go over the speed limit, just a little, right by a cop car.

But it wasn't exactly her fault. A slightly drunk Lucy was the majority of to blame. She was the one who decided to bring out the jokes.

"You're gonna get pulled over!" Lucy exclaimed before breaking out into laughter. Lucy looked up at the rearview mirror. "I bet it's B!"

Dread filled her. If it was, she was getting a ticket, regardless of the relationship she had with him.

"If it is, you are paying with the money you still owe me." Unikitty jabbed back at her friends teasing.

"Fair enough." Lucy sighed leaning back against the seat. "Or you could-"

"Don't you dare!" Unikitty squealed, red-faced, unintentionally swerving the car as she did so.

Unikitty sighed and looked up at the rearview mirror once more. Blue and red lights. Of course.

She obediently pulls over and turns the car off.

There's no doubt about it, it's him.

Unikitty holds her hand out for the money a wheezing Lucy is trying to pull out of her wallet.

"Oh snap! I'm so sorry!" Lucy gasps pulling out five twenty dollar bills for an unamused Unikitty. "Hey, ten dollars more if you flirt with him."

"Oh my gosh Lucy! No!"

She can already hear the lecture she is about to get. B leans down at the window and smiles.

She fervently hopes Lucy won't make this harder than it is most likely to be.

"Hi, Unikitty," B says with an amused grin. "Care to tell me why I pulled you over."

"Because I..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Then she decides to take Lucy's bet. She quickly places a kiss on his cheek and another light kiss on his lips.

She doesn't have to look to know Lucy has her jaw wide open.

Bingo! The flush of his cheeks and the red on his ears already tells her she won. He can't handle public affection. She pulls away with a slight grin.

"Is there a problem officer?" Unikitty asks in an innocent voice, batting her eyelids.

"Um...No." He stutters. Clearly, flustered and shocked. He takes a deep breath and fiddles with the edge of his sunglasses. "Don't swerve like that again... you can go."

"Thanks, honey!"

He wanders off without a reply and Unikitty once more holds her hand out.

"Pay up."


	2. Chapter 2

Unikitty sighed and unlocked the door that she and her boyfriend shared. The normal happy pink haired princess was not in a happy mood at all today.

She had a very bad day. She had a run-in with her ex, and he wouldn't leave her alone. Then she got punched in the face by a ten-year-old. When she confronted the mother about it, she got slapped, and the woman screamed in her face saying her children were angels. Unikitty had never wanted to hurt someone so badly before in her life. And right on top of it, she was on her period.

The only satisfying thing about that moment was that Lucy was there, and she put the woman in her place.

But when the door opened Unikitty's mood swung into angry mode. She walked in and slammed the door shut. Which instantly got her traitorous boyfriend's attention.

"Daniel! How could you!" Unikitty growled. Her hair had turned red instantly signaling to her boyfriend that he was in a lot of trouble.

It was never a good thing when she called him by his real name. And boy had he screwed up this time.

B stood up slowly from the couch and turned around.

"Baby calm down! This isn't what it looks like!"

"I spent half of the day babysitting a bunch of undisciplined and mean kids, and I come home to this! How dare you!" She shrieked. B walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sweetheart I didn't expect you to be home this early!" B said silently. "Please forgive me!" But this only enraged her more.

"Don't you baby me you, traitor! You were watching cat videos without me!"

"I promise I'll never do it again!" B begged rolling his eyes.. Unikitty rolled her eyes as well and buried her head into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hi! So I took some time off which is why there have been no recent updates. I took some of these down since my writing skills weren't good enough for some people.

I won't lie, I got some very hurtful and cruel reviews, which were from trolls. But they still hurt me, and I was at a low with my emotions at that point. Which was why I stopped writing. But guess what I'm back to normal! Come at me trolls!

But during the time I was gone, I worked on my writing skills. I went online and searched up some writing tips. I believe I have gotten better and my emotions are back to normal. So I am back now! Let's get started, shall we?

Here is the link to the puppy in the story, /en/chihuahua-puppy-chihuahua-dog-small-958203/

It was an understatement to say Bad Cop was scary when he was angry. It was beyond that. He was a storm when he was angry. Unpredictable and sometimes deadly.

Like his brother, Unikitty had always been the one to calm him down. Even during the time he had once been trying to kill her. She had always been able to predict him.

But she had just as much of a fiery temper as he did. She was just as unpredictable as he was.

Naturally, they did get on each other's nerves, and they did get angry at each other. They both buried it away and tried to forget about it in fear that they were going to hurt the other.

It was only a matter of time before the bomb exploded.

But of course, Bad Cop's mom was the first to notice it when they showed up for a visit. It only took a glance from her, and she had dragged them into her house and pushed them onto the couch.

"Both of you fight it out. We'll be back in an hour." Was what the older woman had said before grabbing her confused husband and left the house.

And the bomb instantly exploded.

Now here they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Looking at everything but each other. They were both hurt. Both in need to be comforted. Both of them desperate to say something. Anything. But the words wouldn't leave their mouths.

The only sound was the rain beating onto the roof.

Unikitty was holding the small chihuahua his mother had gotten recently and petting him. And Bad Cop had his arms crossed glaring at the corner of the wall as if it was the reason for everything horrible in the world.

It seemed as if the silence was going to continue.

But the small pup clearly had enough of the silence between them. The chihuahua jumped out of her arms and landed in the middle. Unikitty raised an eyebrow at the puppy and watched him with curious eyes.

He lightly bit her left hand and tugged it to the middle, causing the twenty-year-old to giggle. He barked at it as if he was telling the hand to stay.

Then the pup ran over to Bad Cop and tugged at his hand as well. With a few growls he managed to place his hand over hers.

'Oh!" Unikitty exclaimed. Bad Cop chuckled at the pup but moved closer to his girlfriend, and intertwined his fingers with hers.

The puppy barked happily before running off.

"Aww!" Unikitty squealed. "He wanted us to make up, B."

"Yes, I suppose he did."


	4. Chapter 4

**_"The pain slowly starts to go away. Hang in there."_**

 ** _"Oh! You're so strong, dear."_**

Unikitty knew that these words had only meant to make her feel better at her mother's funeral. And it did... for three hours.

Six years later she could only think of how much of a lie those words were.

The pain never went away. The explosion that killed her mother haunted her every single day. Those nights that she wasn't suffering from her insomnia, she woke up screaming.

She hung in there. She desperately hung on to what was left of her sanity after that grenade went off. Well, it wasn't exactly like she had a choice.

Blood was still leaking out of her forehead when they crowned her queen.

She never took the title of Queen.

She wasn't strong. Despite what everyone told her. She just buried her emotions away at first because she had to. She had to protect her people from Business at the time. She had to make sure Business knew that she was never going to let him take advantage of what had happened that day.

Then it became a must for her. It slowly became too painful for her to let the emotions out. She knew it was wrong, but she was much more afraid of the pain. She had no one to talk too. No one that truly understood the pain.

That was why she wanted to be there for her friends. So they had a lifeline when they were finally being pulled in by that wave. So they wouldn't feel alone like she did.

She knew he was standing at the door to the balcony. She knew he was curious as to why she was standing on the balcony, in the rain, and holding a bottle of beer. But at this point, she didn't care what anybody thought of it.

She just didn't expect him to get back to their apartment so early.

"Unikitty?" She could feel his alarm and worry.

"B," She sighed. "It's okay. I'm fine."

She hoped he wouldn't catch onto her lie. However, he was silent for a beat too long. They had known each other for years. He could tell when she was lying to him. That was one of the things she loved, yet hated about him.

"Talk to me." His tone was firm like hers had been once. That time when he was the one falling apart instead of her.

She sighed again and took a sip out of the bottle. She knew the instant she turned and let the words fell out of her mouth that she wouldn't be able to stop the pain she would feel. The pain she had been trying to avoid coming to terms with for years. The pain she was so petrified of feeling again.

"Unikitty, I have the time."

He was giving her that lifeline she needed. He was trying to help her like she did for him. He wasn't leaving her alone.

She had to let it all go at some point. She sat the bottle down beside her and slowly turned, taking the hand that was held out for her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Omg Hi guys! I know it has been forever since I last updated but I have been so busy. Thank you all for the reviews! I promise I'll try updating more frequently. So anyway if you have any requests or prompts for me to write, please let me know! Here is a fluffy short one shot to make up for my absence!

* * *

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The sight before her was hilarious yet slightly depressing. How he managed to do this was beyond her.

The washing machine was invisible behind the amount of soap that had apparently flooded out of it. There was soap everywhere.

Unikitty warily glanced at the soap covered cussing cop, who was trying to get the soap out of his eyes. Poor thing.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"I don't bloody know! I put in six cups of whatever in there-"

"Six!"

He looked at her, clearly bewildered as she collapsed to the floor in howling laughter.

"B... two! Two!" She squealed in between her laughing fits. "You're only supposed to put in two!"

"WHAT!"

Calming down enough to stand, she carefully walked through the bubbles and grabbed the box of powder. She quickly skims over the back of the box.

"The box says to use only one or two cups." She giggles.

"Bloody he-"

"Your sunglasses are prescription aren't they?"

"No!"

She arches an eyebrow at him.

"...Yes." He sighs.

"I KNEW IT!"


End file.
